


Monsters Hunting

by WestOrEast



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ciri never heard about *this* happening while going out in the wilds. But now it is, as the pack of ghouls she lost to strip her and get her ready to use.
Kudos: 60





	Monsters Hunting

**Monsters Hunting**

  
Ciri gasped as she was slammed into by a ghoul. The breath was driven out of her lungs as she was knocked down to the mud and she was barely able to keep hold of her sword and was only weakly able to wave it back and forth to try and drive the carrion-eater away as it tried to claw at her.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Ciri called on her power, the Elder Blood responding to her need as easily as if she was lifting an arm. In a flash of light, she jumped forward, still flat on her back as she landed on a slightly _different_ stretch of muddy road. She could feel it starting through her white shirt and she scowled as she tried to climb to her feet.  
  
It was hardly the most dignified use of her blood ever, but it worked. Or so Ciri thought for a few seconds. Then she was knocked down _again_ as one of the other ghouls in the pack slammed into her. This time, Ciri wasn’t able to hold on to her sword and it went clattering away, landing with a wet squelch. Ciri swore and gagged as the smell of rotten meat washed over as the ghoul screeched at her.  
  
About all Ciri could do right now was punch the damn thing. And she hadn’t ever _really_ trained in hand to hand combat. It was sword play, or it was jumping out of the area to come back from a different angle. The ghoul barely even seemed to notice it as it stared down at Ciri with its beady little eyes.  
  
“Fuck you,” Ciri groaned, trying to get her hands in position to catch the jaws when they came down to rip her throat open. Geralt had once told her a story about how he had done that to an alghoul and ended up snapping its neck. Could Ciri do the same? She was going to find out.  
  
Which left her completely unprepared for when the ghoul’s forelimb snapped out, the claws along its paw slicing through the straps holding Ciri’s shirt closed. Her mouth fell open as her shirt fell away from her breasts, baring her upper body to the world, or at least to the pack of ghouls that had been feasting on this small, muddy road miles from the nearest village.  
  
“What? I, what?” Ciri gasped, trying to make sense of all of this as she stared up at the ghoul. Then she thought to move her eyes a bit further down. “Oh hell.”  
  
Ciri could see a red, fleshy shaft starting to stick out from underneath the ghoul’s hindquarters. It was… not something that Ciri was wild about seeing, especially because she knew what it _was_.  
  
Ciri had been aware of the difference between male and female ghouls. It hadn’t ever _mattered_ to her, because the only real difference was that a pregnant ghoul would be a bit slower. But now, unless she was able to think of something _very_ clever, very quickly, she was going to get far too close of a lesson in what the difference was.  
  
And it would have to be very clever indeed, because her blood wasn’t responding to her calls. She was stuck right here, unable to do anything as the ghoul slobbered over her and as the rest of the pack surrounded her, pacing and yipping at one another. Ciri wiggled around, trying to lift the ghoul off of her. But just because she was working as a witcher didn’t mean that she had the enhanced _strength_ of a witcher. The ghoul was just too heavy and not even slightly interested in moving off of her.  
  
Instead, it was clawing at her pants, trying to yank them down. Ciri cursed as she tried to stop it, punching the ghoul in its oversized head, pulling her pants up, doing anything she could think of to not be stripped by this stinking monster.  
  
And none of it worked. Far too quickly, Ciri was left only in her underwear, her pants pulled down around her ankles. And the ghoul didn’t seem remotely interested in removing her underwear. Instead, it just pressed itself down on top of her, making Ciri gag at the awful stench.  
  
Ciri could feel something _very_ hard pressing against her lower stomach. And very hot. The ghoul itself was extremely warm, far hotter than Ciri had ever thought of a ghoul as being. Not that she had ever touched a living one before. And it was _heavy_ as it pressed down on Ciri, its forelegs on either side of her head. The tip of the ghoul’s shaft had already dragged her underwear off to one side and Ciri shivered, feeling air brushing directly over her pussy.  
  
“You disgusting animal,” Ciri moaned, feeling the shaft moving back and forth, brushing against her thighs and stomach. “Don’t you dare do this to me.”  
  
Ciri knew how pointless her words were. Who had ever heard of a ghoul who understood a single word in any language at all? But she still had to say it, just like she had to struggle to get out from underneath this ghoul. And then face a full half dozen more with her sword currently being stepped on by another one of the animals.  
  
Then Ciri’s thoughts were completely derailed. The ghoul finally managed to slide into her, going _deep_ inside of her in a single smooth thrust. Ciri moaned, her entire body tightening up as she tried to clench down around it.  
  
It didn’t do any good and the ghoul made a chuffing sound as it kept going further and further inside of her. Ciri rained useless blows down on it’s hide even as she felt herself getting opened up like she _never_ had been before. It was _big_ inside of her, bigger than it had looked while it had been rubbing against her.  
  
“Damn you,” Ciri groaned, trying to throw it off of her and not managing a thing. “Do you know what I’ll do to you when I get out of here?” She tried to push upwards, but just couldn’t get the leverage. “You disgusting piece of filth.”  
  
The ghoul didn’t care what she had to say. It was just starting to hammer in and out of her, drawing its rear set of hips back before slamming into her, over and over again. Ciri whined in the back of her throat, feeling the shaft reach deeper and deeper inside of her each and every time. And it was already so _big_ inside of her. Just how much larger could it get? How deep was it going to go?  
  
Ciri tried to kick upwards, but she was just feeling so _weak_ right now. So weak, so helpless, so unable to do anything that mattered as she felt the hot shaft stretching her out far more than Ciri’s own fingers had ever managed. It was like all of her strength was running out of her as she got fucked.  
  
Drool and slobber was dripping down onto Ciri’s face from the ghoul as it rocked back and forth, slamming its cock in and out of her. Ciri grimaced in disgust and made sure to keep her mouth closed as the hot, wet slime ran down her cheeks and spread across her face. She tried to get out of the way, but the ghoul just wouldn’t allow her to. It just kept on fucking her, slamming in and out, using her over and over again, treating her as nothing more than a piece of meat for it to enjoy as fucked her.  
  
It had settled into a rhythm now, rocking back and forth, dragging its cock in and out of her in a steady pace. And it was so obviously enjoying itself. Ciri could tell that its cock was even harder now than it had been when it had first slid inside of her.  
  
And the worst bit was that Ciri was starting to feel good as well. She wished she wasn’t, but the heat growing inside of her wasn’t something that could be denied. She could _feel_ the pulsing, throbbing sensation deep inside of her lower belly. There was only one thing that it could possibly be and Ciri was so, _so_ glad that there was nobody around who could see her like this.  
  
Ciri’s breasts were starting to bounce back and forth as she got fucked, she realized. They were rocking from the impact of the ghoul as it fucked her. She blushed in shame, not quite able to believe that this was really happening to her. When Ciri had thought about what her first time having sex would be like, she had gotten vague ideas about a blossoming garden and a cute girl to press herself up against. Not this, not a stinking ghoul that was mindlessly rutting away at her pussy.  
  
Rutting away at her wet, sensitive pussy. Because there was no way Ciri could deny that anymore. She was enjoying what was happening to her as she got fucked, as the thick prick slammed in and out of her pussy, making her feel _amazing_ as she got fucked by a ghoul here on the road. As a mindless beast used her as nothing more than a way for it to get itself off.  
  
Oh god, the cock felt so good inside of her. Ciri couldn’t believe how good it felt, thrusting away inside of her, stretching out her pussy, opening up her untouched folds, making her _moan_ as she got fucked and screwed and used by this disgusting, filthy necrophage.  
  
Ciri had never thought that it would go like this. She had only ever been attracted to women before and that had _still_ never gone beyond the point of thinking that some women in particular could be very, very beautiful and that she would like to do stuff to them. So for her first _real_ sexual experience to be here, on some muddy road miles away from anywhere, to get fucked and screwed by a pack of ghouls-  
  
Ciri would be crying if it wasn’t feeling so good. And it was feeling _very_ good indeed, the kind of good that made it hard to think of anything but the cock that was thrusting in and out of her pussy over and over again, driving every other thought out of her brain. Ciri moaned, spreading her legs apart a bit to let the shaft reach further inside of her as the ghoul kept on thrusting away.  
  
And there were all the other ghouls surrounding her. From this angle, Ciri could really, obviously see the shafts poking out from underneath their bodies. It looked like they were all male.  
  
Ciri was in the right frame of mind now to pay attention to the ghoul’s shafts as they hung down from underneath their bellies. She was aware of what a man’s cock looked like. And this wasn’t anything like that. A ghoul’s rod was much thicker for one, but didn’t seem quite as long. Which was hard to believe, with how _full_ Ciri was feeling from the thrusting, humping shaft inside of her.  
  
And there was the- Ciri realized that that had to be a knot at the base of the ghoul she was looking at. A knot that wasn’t that large yet. But when the ghoul was feeling good, when it was pumping in and out of a wet pussy, then it was going to start to grow and-  
  
Ciri moaned, trying to picture what it would be like to have her pussy split open by a knotted cock. She couldn’t begin to imagine what it would feel like. But she knew, oh _how_ she knew, that she was going to be finding out so very soon. And then she might be finding it out over and over again if all of these ghouls wanted to _fuck_ her.  
  
Arousal was gushing out of Ciri’s pussy now, pouring down her skin and mixing with the mud she was laying in. Her nipples were stiff points, pressing against the ghoul’s hot hide as it kept on thrusting in and out of her. She was feeling more turned on right now than she ever had before, the sheer _need_ inside of her so strong that she could barely even think straight as she felt the pleasure pulsing inside of her, slowly wiping her mind clean as each and every thrust jolted another thought out of her head.  
  
Ciri’s orgasm was transcendent. She was left gasping for air, stars going off in front of her eyes as the filthy cock of a ghoul pushed her over the edge into an orgasm that made her shake and squirm around, unable to think of anything but the pleasure that was rushing through her at a million miles an hour. She gasped, mouth hanging open as she felt the pleasure seeping through her body.  
  
And the ghoul kept on fucking her straight through her orgasm, without the slightest hint or concern about what was happening to her. It was making some sounds of its own but Ciri had no idea if that meant that it was getting close to its own orgasm or if it was just the sound a ghoul made when it was exerting herself.  
  
Ciri realized that she was clinging to the ghoul’s forelegs, her fingers digging into its skin and not seeming to affect it at all. When had that happened? Ciri had no idea. Just like she had no idea about any of the other things that were happening to her as she got _used_ and fucked and treated in a way that she never would have thought of before. And was enjoying it so much.  
  
Ciri didn’t _want_ this to end. She wanted to keep on feeling like this, to keep on having this cock pounding in and out of her, over and over again as she got used. It was making her feel so _good_ , how could she not want to feel more of it as she got fucked by a pack of disgusting monsters?  
  
Then the ghoul thrust his cock deep inside of her. He held it inside of her for a second and Ciri had just enough time to wonder what was going on. Then she got an unmistakable answer as she felt the shaft start to expand inside of her.  
  
Her pussy felt like it was going to split open as the knot expanded inside of her. Ciri gasped, her eyes opening wide to stare upwards as she felt the knot opening her up even more than she had already been stretched. It was an impossibly _real_ feeling, something that she couldn’t really cope with and could only _experience_.  
  
Then the ghoul started to cum inside of her as well. Ciri moaned and twitched around on the road, feeling the hot, _hot_ shots of cum landing inside of her pussy, coating her inner walls and adding a whole new sensation to what Ciri was already experiencing. She gasped and clawed at the hide of the ghoul as it made what were obviously sounds of enjoyment as it filled Ciri’s cunt up with its hot, sticky seed.  
  
Ciri gasped as she felt herself get filled up beyond a level that she would have thought was possible. The shaft and the knot and the semen were all working together to make her feel _full_ , fuller than she had thought she could ever be. And Ciri found herself enjoying the experience so _much_.  
  
She moaned and whined as she twisted around underneath the ghoul, feeling the still hard cock stretching her insides out even as the semen reached even further into her pussy than the cock had ever managed. Ciri just couldn’t _believe_ all of this. And she couldn’t believe how good it felt to be fucked like this. To get taken by a monster, stripped and screwed and used. It was _amazing_. Ciri loved it and wanted more.  
  
“Please,” Ciri moaned looking up at the ghoul’s jaw as it barked and whined at the other members of its pack. “Please keep on fucking me.” She squeezed down as much as she could around the shaft. “I want your cock inside of me.”  
  
The ghoul ignored her and turned around. Ciri gasped at the feeling of the cock shifting around inside of her, still held in place by her tight, clenching lower lips. She clawed at the mud underneath her, the sensations threatening to unravel her mind as she felt the _pleasure_ inside of her.  
  
Was she really going to cum again from this? Was she really going to orgasm right away, right after feeling her first orgasm come sweeping through her? As the ghoul started to tug and yank at her pussy, trying to get its knotted prick to slide out of her, Ciri realized that she just might be.  
  
Ciri’s shameful thoughts of orgasm were scattered as another ghoul came up to her. It pressed its snout right up against her and sniffed. She shivered, feeling a blushing feeling spreading through her face as it nudged against her. She could see that its cock was hanging down as well, waiting and ready to be used.  
  
Ciri wasn’t so lost to lust that she reached out and wrapped her hand around it to give it a good stroke, but it was a close thing. She swallowed heavily, biting her lip as she fought to retain some semblance of sanity instead of letting herself go into a sea of depravity.  
  
Then the ghoul ruined her efforts entirely be crawling on top of her. Ciri gasped and squealed, mostly because a paw had been driven down into her stomach, driving the air out of her. But also because she realized that the ghoul was positioning itself on top of her, trying to get comfortable as it shifted around.   
  
And then its cock was pressing against her mouth. Ciri tried to think clearly for an instant, but the arousal inside of her was so _strong_ that there wasn’t anything she could really do. Almost before she knew it, she was opening her jaw and letting the shaft slide into her mouth.  
  
The taste was indescribable. If Ciri had been less turned on, she would have said that it was bad, some of the foulest things she had ever been forced to taste in her life. But since her mind was melting underneath the arousal that was creeping through every part of her, all Ciri could do was let it happen and enjoy it.  
  
And she was _really_ enjoying it, loving the feeling of the shaft as it sank deeper and deeper into her mouth. Ciri even realized that she had reached up with one hand to play with the ghoul’s balls as it wiggled around on top of her. Her other hand was playing with her breasts, squeezing the full orbs and adding another wonderful sensation to the mix that was already inside of her.  
  
Ciri had obviously never given a blowjob before. But she was a quick study and managed to figure out the basics pretty easily. And then she started to work on the unwashed shaft inside of her mouth, bobbing up and down along it, feeling it reaching deep inside of her mouth as she sucked on the dick.  
  
The ghoul’s dick was so thick that it was really forcing her mouth open wide. She shivered and kept on working, doing her best to suck on the cock, going as far down along it as she could. And that was pretty far, since Ciri could feel her nose pressing up against the ghoul’s belly and feel the tip of the ghoul’s shaft going deep inside of her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.  
  
Part of Ciri’s mind was wondering what was going to happen when _this_ ghoul came. Her pussy was feeling so, _so_ full with the knot that was still stretching her out. When the one she was giving a blowjob to came, what would it feel like for her mouth to be split open by its knot?  
  
Maybe she would just make sure that the knot wasn’t inside of her mouth when that happened. That might be for the best, even though Ciri felt a bit disappointed over the idea of _not_ taking a knot in two of her holes at once. She wasn’t sure why she wanted that to happen, but it was still an itching feeling in the back of her mind.  
  
The first ghoul to fuck her was _still_ knotted inside of her pussy. Just how long was he going to stay inside of her? Was Ciri’s pussy ever going to close up after he pulled out of her? Ciri was having her doubts. And what about the ghoul after that and the one after _that_? How many times was she going to get fucked and knotted before the day was done and the ghouls were satisfied with her body?  
  
That thought sent another flash of arousal through her, one that made Ciri _moan_ around the cock she was sucking on. Half-formed images, ideas that she could barely even put down into proper words, were flashing through her mind, making her feel so _good_ as she considered them.   
  
Ciri’s hand was still playing with the ghoul’s balls, lightly squeezing them. She wanted the semen that was in them, she wanted to feel it pouring out into her mouth and down her throat. It was such a disgusting thought and it was one that was turning her on so much. She wanted it, she wanted it, she wanted it so _bad_. And she was going to get it, she was sure. Just so long as she stayed right where she was.  
  
After all, the ghoul was starting to make the same sounds that the first one had when he had been about to cum inside of her. That had to mean that soon a sticky flood of semen was going to be covering Ciri’s tongue and filling up her mouth. The blonde woman was panting around the shaft in her mouth as she eagerly awaited it.  
  
And when the ghoul did cum, it tasted just as good as Ciri had thought that it would. And the knot was even outside of her mouth! Pressing against her lips, but still outside. Which let Ciri concentrate even more on the flavor as it flooded her mouth with a thick, sticky, salty flood.  
  
The taste was _overpowering_ , driving all the other flavors that Ciri could think of straight out of her mind. She could feel it leaking down her chin and running along her neck. She could taste it, she could even _smell_ it. And she loved all of it so much and couldn’t wait for more. She swallowed as much of it as she could and could still feel the sticky substance clinging to her tongue. And dribbling along her face. Picturing herself like that made Ciri shiver all over again in arousal.  
  
Ciri was so turned on right now that almost _anything_ would give her an orgasm. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were rolled up in the back of her head as she reached down to rub at her clit. Before she could even reach it, the first ghoul finally managed to pop out of her pussy, its knot deflated enough. And that alone was enough to make Ciri cum.  
  
She trembled and shook in the mood, watched by an entire pack of ghouls as she moaned. The pleasure Ciri was feeling was the best kind of thing in the world, good enough that she didn’t need or want anything else. This was _it_ , this was everything she could possibly be interested in.  
  
And there were still so many more ghouls left to take care of. Ciri couldn’t wait to see what they would do to her defenseless body and good it would make her feel.


End file.
